Will You Still Love Me?
by Jill2
Summary: # 3 in the "Everchanging Tide" series. Go to my hompage to read the previous two.
1. Default Chapter

I know, I know ... I'm writing several stories right now, but this one's lying in my folder for far too long. I had a lot of requests to finish it. So here it is ... finally ... done. The parts are with my beta right now ... so they should 

come pretty fast, because she is fast! My humblest thanks to her and to all of you who inquired about the story. Hope you will be pleased.****

**FIC: Will You Still Love Me? (1/10)  
**Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: duuuuh! Of course I don't own them, so don't sue. The title of the story is a song by "Chicago", so it isn't mine too.  
Spoilers: The whole B/A-Canon to be sure. This is the third story in a special B/A-clause-free-universe. To understand what's going on I highly recommend you read "One Moment Changes Everything" and "Something To Believe In" first. You can find both stories at my site: http://www.never-ending-love.de (Go to the series page. The whole series is called "Everchanging Tide").  
Summary: This is the sequel to the stories mentioned above. Buffy and Angel are still happily living together at the mansion. Oz hasn't left. But - as you know me - their happiness isn't eternal. Serious enemies are on their way to test the couple's love.  
Timeline: Set at the beginning of Seasons 5/2, which of course never happened the way they did on the show in this universe. I just want to give you an idea about the time. So Buffy and her friends are at the beginning of their second year in college.  
Distribution: want it, take it, but tell me where it goes.  
Rating: Mostly like the show, angst, fluff, mush ... so the whole thing  
Feedback: duuuh! Of course!  
Dedication: This goes to Philip who reminded me more than once that this still wasn't finished. Thanks!  
  


Note: This story certainly deserves a note. I started writing this third part of the "Everchanging Tide" series (thanks to Sara-Lee for the title) over a year ago. I tried to finish it time and again and it never happened. But finally I have decided to finish it now! Thanks to Tracy for her beta-help. 

During this story I ran into more than just one writer's block and my imagination simply went out of the window. I am so sorry it took me so long, but I hope you will be pleased with the final product. If there will be a fourth part in the series is in the stars. From this point, I'd say no, but who knows. Never say never, but from today's point, I'd say there won't be another one. So for now, the series is done.  
  


  
  
  
"God, this is heaven," Buffy yawned and stretched on the king sized bed in her's and Angel's bedroom. Lazy Sunday mornings were the best of the best. There was no clock waiting for her to get up, no classes waiting to be attended. And the daytime hours prevented evil creatures with pointy teeth to come for a visit.  
  
"Mmph," came the unintelligible reply when her foot collided with a much cooler body at her side.

Well maybe not all creatures with pointy teeth.   
  
She giggled and rolled over to look at her vampire boyfriend. He lay outstretched on his stomach, his naked body only covered by the thin sheet up to his waist, his hair tousled because of her hands raking through it during the night. His eyes were firmly closed as he tried his best to stay asleep. "Angel," she whispered and blew into his ear.  
  
"Mmph," he said again and turned his head away, refusing to open his eyes. 

Vampires and mornings … Fortunately she knew exactly how to get him alert and attentive.  
  
Grinning widely she reached out to run a seductive hand along his spine. "Come on," she said a little bit louder. "You can't be that tired."  
  
Groaning, he turned towards her and blinked. "It's early."  
  
"It's almost noon," she replied with a grin.   
  
"Like I said," he yawned and for the first time looked at her properly, "it's early. I'm a vampire in case you've forgotten. We sleep during the day. What's the matter with you today? You're usually the sleeping type on Sundays."   
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "I feel so ... so ... so great."  
  
"Great," he echoed, running a hand through his hair. What the hell was the matter with her? She never got up early on Sundays. Never. So why did this have to happen today? Especially after a long night of heavy Slaying and all the bedtime activities that had followed. "Well, I don't, I'm tired. Sunlight makes me sleepy," he grumbled.  
  
"It's dark in here," she reminded him. The room wasn't sunny at all. The heavy drapes protected the vampire from the deadly rays. "Why are you so grumpy today? Don't spoil my good mood."  
  
"Buffy," he groaned again. "Don't you have any people to meet, or places to go?" Then he suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing anything, her tantalizing breasts almost sticking into his face. He truly must be tired not to have noticed this in the first place, he thought. A wicked grin spread across his face, "But then," with lightning speed his arm shot out and he pulled her to him, making her shriek, "maybe we can find a way to burn your excess energy."  
  
"Angel," she began to shriek but soon it turned into a soft moan. "Oh Angel," she breathed.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" Spike turned in his bed and looked at his girlfriend who was only inches away. More than once over the past few months he had found himself stunned at the fact that Faith was his girlfriend. Not that an ensouled vampire together with a Slayer was anything new, but only a few years ago he'd have done anything to kill her. And would have enjoyed it. 

The difference a soul could make.  
  
She grinned in response, "Yeah, the usual." She looked definitely goddess-like with her hair falling over her shoulders gleaming in the lamp-light in their room, her upper body bare and generous. Not for the first time Spike wanted to pinch himself to be sure this wasn't some dream.   
  
He felt himself harden instantly at the sight. "Do you feel up to it again?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Faith licked her lips, "You know, I couldn't understand B. at first, but I have to say that vampire stamina is something to be admired. Especially for a slayer," she sighed, when she felt his mouth move up her legs. "Oh Spike," she moaned.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you really think it's the right time to disturb them? I mean it's Sunday after all." Oz gave his girlfriend a doubtful look when they came to a stop in front of the mansion.  
  
"Well," she gazed at him, "We were supposed to meet at ten at my house and she never showed up. Now it's almost one o'clock and I'm only a concerned friend looking out for her."  
  
"Maybe he's just giving her an orgasm," Anya said with a bored voice from Xander's side. When everyone turned to stare at her, she sighed dramatically, "What? That's what people do on Sunday mornings. Which reminds me," she looked at her watch, "it has been more than five hours since you gave me the last."  
  
"Anya, honey, didn't we talk about this? No mentioning of our private life in public," Xander said, embarrassed red spots marking his cheekbones. As much as he loved his girlfriend, her sometimes tactless attitude was something he could go without. They'd been together for over a year now and still he wasn't completely used to her. 

  
Cordelia exchanged a grin with the redhead, "He certainly knows how to pick them," she commented. "But I have to go with Anya in this case. We better knock first. I don't want to become emotionally disturbed."  
  
Sighing, Willow nodded, but when nothing happened she cautiously opened the door and entered the hall. The mansion had changed a lot since the two slayers and vampires had moved in permanently. At the end of their first year of college, Angel had bought the house. Neither he nor Buffy ever evaluated the background of the purchase, but now Buffy was the owner of the Mansion at Crawford Street because Angel couldn't appear in any official document. He was dead, at least officially. Of course, he was also very much alive.

Buffy and Faith had added some furniture to the hall. There were two fluffy sofas in one corner, the girls loved to use for some of their night-long sessions. Two huge Persian carpets gave the room a much more homely atmosphere. And last but not least the generously distributed electric lights took away the gloom that had always been hanging over the place. All in all it was a lot more human these days, and the Scoobies liked to visit … and to stay.  
  
"Phew," Cordelia said when she entered after Willow and Oz, "I'm glad we're not really interrupting something."  
  
"And what, if I may ask, did you think you would interrupt?" came a female voice from the stairs.  
  
"Faith," Willow looked at the brunette slayer who was dressed in denims and a tank top. "I was looking for Buffy," she said, still a bit uncomfortable around the former rogue-slayer. Not that Faith gave her a reason to feel that way, but the redhead had a hard time forgetting the brunette's former behavior, and the fact that Faith had once tried to kill Xander would be a sore spot between them for all times. Willow could be a very forgiving person, but when it came to her friends her memory resembled that of an elephant.  
  
"Busy," was Faith's bored reply. When she saw the puzzled looks on the faces, she grinned and descended the stairs, "Sunday-morning-Buffy-Angel-busy," she said dryly. "If you understand." She gave the visitors a pointed look.  
  
The witch blushed while Xander began to cough, "Oh, I see. Well," Willow was struggling to get the words out. This was ridiculous, she thought. She was almost twenty and still blushing if someone mentioned sex. Not that she didn't have it regularly. On the contrary. She and Oz ... Cursing herself inwardly she said, "Buffy was to meet us at my house at ten, but she never came." Really Rosenberg, she thought, that was a great sentence.  
  
"I see," Faith replied with a shrug. "Vampire boyfriends you know," she said grinning.   
  
"See, I told you," Anya elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs and made him yelp. "Maybe I should've tried a vampire?" she mused aloud, causing her boyfriend to stare at her in bewilderment.  
  
"What was this meeting about?" the brunette slayer wanted to know.  
  
"Oh college stuff mainly," Willow replied quickly. "College starts again tomorrow and we wanted to talk about things. By the way, how's your school going?" This time her voice showed honest interest.  
  
"Not bad," Faith shrugged again.   
  
"She's very good," Spike came down the stairs as well and laid a hand around his girlfriend's waist. "She's a clever girl." Spike and Angel had persuaded Faith to try to get her High school diploma and now she was busy doing exactly that, using the Internet and attending evening courses three times a week.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not all stupid," she gave him a quick smile and disappeared towards the kitchen. In the door she turned "Anyone for coffee? It's our breakfast time. We all slept late, you know."  The little swagger in her hip left no imagination what exactly she meant by 'slept late', and if that hadn't been any indication, the grin Spike gave her retreating backside was a did give-away.  
  
*  
  
Half an hour later, the whole group including Faith and Spike sat around the table in the hall of the mansion, steaming cups of coffee in front of them, with the exception of cups of blood in the vampire's case. The conversation was lively when Angel came down the stairs, his hair still a bit wet from a shower.   
  
"Hey," he greeted them and poured himself some coffee. Suddenly he frowned, "Is something wrong?" It wasn't usual to find the whole Scooby gang assembled in his living room on a Sunday morning.  
  
"No," Willow replied with a smile. "And hey to you too."  
  
"What's the what?" came Buffy's voice from upstairs. Standing beside her boyfriend after a moment she sipped from his cup. Then it suddenly hit her and she slapped her forehead, "Oh shit! Our meeting, I forgot all about it. Angel," she looked at the vampire, "it's your fault."  
  
"Oh," he raised a brow. "And why would it be my fault. I can clearly remember a certain slayer who wouldn't let me sleep."   
  
Buffy ignored the chuckles from her friends and glared at him playfully. Then she suddenly grinned and sighed dramatically, "Well, you're just so irresistible."  
  
Pulling her to him he grinned as well. "Now, why did you want to meet? Oh it was about college, right?"  
  
"Right," Xander nodded. "I'll be a freshman this year," he said proudly.   
  
"Babies," Willow said raising a haughty brow. "Yeah, well, college. But it wasn't really that important." Then she suddenly became serious, "Then at noon a phone call interrupted our happy gathering," she sighed, "and of course the hellmouth never sleeps."  
  
"So?" Buffy gave her an only half-interested gaze.   
  
"Giles," she replied.   
  
"Yeah," Xander jumped into the conversation. "And he seemed mighty exited about some demon."  
  
"Well that's usually the things he gets excited about," Faith said grinning at Spike. "He really needs to get a love life."  
  
Her sister-slayer held up a hand, "No, don't go there. Thinking about Giles and sex is still something that threatens to disturb my mental health. I'm still recovering from the fact that I nearly stumbled over him and Olivia." She shuddered dramatically, then catching her boyfriend's lifted eyebrow, she amended, "Alright, so our relationships aren't of the average kind either, but Giles..." she trailed off, rolling her eyes.  
  
"He's younger than me," Angel reminded her.

"Sure," Buffy gave him a look of mock disgust, "Keep remembering me that I have a relationship with my great-great and overly great ancestor. As if it's not enough that my mom always gives me that certain look."

"She does?" Willow tilted her head. "I thought she was okay with you and Angel."

"Oh, she is," Buffy assured her quickly, "Most of the time anyway. But once or twice a month I catch her giving me that … look. You know, the one saying, 'I wish you were with a nice, normal young man.' Of course then Angel starts telling her about art and history and she dissolves right at his feet." The Slayer grinned at her boyfriend who chuckled in return.

"Maybe your mom needs a love life as well," Anya mused.  
  
Almost choking on her coffee, Buffy gave the former demon a look of pure horror, "My mom? NO! No, no love life for my mother. I've had all of it I can digest."

"Not all the guys out there are robots," Angel reminded her, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but they all want to become my step-daddy. And I can SO live without that," she replied firmly.   
  
"Well," Willow changed the subject, not really willing to risk the chance that her love life would be discussed next, "the point is that he and Wesley found something they want to discuss with us tonight."  
  
"Oh fun," Buffy groaned, rolling her eyes. "Double-watcher-lecture ... really what I need one day before college starts and the real Pros begin to torture us."  
  
"You'll do great," Angel assured her with a kiss on her temple.  
  
In response she beamed at him, then looked at her friends, "My boyfriend. Isn't he the best? Always knows the right words to cheer up a slayer."  
  
"Yeah," Faith grinned and got up, "there's really something to say for vampires. Everyone should try one at some point. Anyway, anybody up for a brunch?"  
  
When she got positive answers and nods, she disappeared in the kitchen with Spike at her heels.   
  
"So Giles' place it is then tonight," Buffy placed herself on Angel's lap who had occupied the spot Spike and Faith had just left.  
  
"There's something else, Buffy," Willow looked terribly uncomfortable. There was something she wanted to tell her friend for a week now, but hadn't wanted to spoil her holidays.  
  
"What?" the slayer leaned back on her boyfriend's chest and sipped from the coffee they shared, flashing him a small grin, which he answered with a kiss on her head.  
  
"I really don't know how to say this, but ... well, last week ... you know ... I went to the library to check out some book ... and," she took a deep breath, "I ran into an old friend of yours. I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid Riley is back in Sunnydale."  
  
"Riley?" the word coming from Buffy was barely above a whisper and Angel could feel his girlfriend tensing in his arms.   
  
"Yes," Willow replied and bit her lower lip. She was grateful that Oz took her hand the very same moment and squeezed it. "He was ... well I saw him in the library as well."  
  
"And why - if I may ask - didn't you tell us?" Cordelia voiced the words nobody had asked so far. "I mean, it's not as if a distant cousin came to visit. The sickos he worked for captured Faith - okay so that is understandable up to a certain point, but then also Spike and not to forget Buffy. So the question is, why didn't you think we needed to know that?"  
  
"I told you now," the red-head tried to defend herself.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Buffy said sarcastically and stood up from her comfortable spot on Angel's lap. "I cannot believe this. Willow, he might have planned something and you didn't tell us."   
  
"I'm sorry, okay," the witch said, "I didn't want to spoil your holidays and thought it would be okay to wait until now, but I can see what you're thinking and I understand why you're so upset."  
  
"Oh great," the blonde slayer shot back, starting to pace the considerable length of the hall.  
  
"Buffy," Angel rose as well and put a hand on her shoulder, but she angrily shrugged it off.   
  
"Don't," she warned him and her eyes were furious. "He was after you, in case you have forgotten. He wanted to hurt you," she shouted and tears began to well up in her eyes. "God, why can't they just leave us alone?"  
  
With a swift movement Angel pulled her in his arms and held her. He knew that her angry reaction was nothing but deep fear for his health or even his life. She was a strong and incredible woman, but her deep love for him and her friends, and the feeling that she was the one responsible to protect them, made her vulnerable. And it wasn't as if he was harboring any fond feelings for the vampire hunting organization Riley had once worked for and maybe still did. He would never forget the moment he'd found Buffy in their cell, motionless and in pain. 

"Shhh," he soothed and stroked her back glancing at Willow over her head. The witch gazed at him helplessly and he gave her a smile to assure her it would be alright. Gratefully she smiled back.  
  
"So here are..." Faith, with a tray in her hands, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the crying slayer in her boyfriend's arms. "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"Riley's back in Sunnydale," Anya informed her with a bored voice. "Willow here saw Mr.-white-bread in the college library."  
  
"I see," Faith nodded and with clipped movements put the tray on the table. "Any more good news you haven't told us?" she looked at the redhead. "Did he come with or without his demon-capturing buddies? I mean it would be nice to know if there's going to be someone out hunting my boyfriend." She glanced at Spike who was now entering the hall with another tray.  
  
"Calm down," he just said and at the astonished gazes he explained, "Vampire hearing." Then he shrugged, "Actually I'm really looking forward seeing him again, what about you peaches?"  
  
"Not now," Angel warned him, still holding his girlfriend's trembling form in his arms.   
  
"Why?" the blonde vampire shot back. "If we beat him into a bloody pulp he can't be much of a threat anymore and my hands are really itchin'."  
  
"That's my boyfriend," Faith patted his shoulder and grinned.   
  
Finally looking up and pulling back from Angel's embrace, Buffy looked at her sister-slayer. "We don't know what he's up to. I doubt he came because he's still crazy about me and even if there's nobody behind him now, why on earth would he come back to Sunnydale if there isn't something going on in his twisted head?"  
  
"I have to go with the slayer here," Xander looked at Willow. "You should have told us the first time you saw him."  
  
The witch jumped up, "I know, okay, I know that now," she shouted. "And I'm sorry. But we were all so relaxed and happy and after the events of last year," she shrugged, "well I thought you'd see him soon enough. And what would have been different if you'd known? Besides being afraid for a week longer?"  
  
"Willow, it's okay. We aren't angry," Angel assured her, "Buffy's just..."  
  
The blonde slayer interrupted him, "Buffy was just freaking out," she said looking at the redhead, wiping the traces of tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath, "Sorry, Will. But just the mention of his name reminds me of some of the worst experiences of my life. Still, it was no reason to shout at you like that." She gave her a sheepish smile, "Friends again?"  
  
Willow beamed, "Friends," she nodded. Then she raised her fist, "And if you need a hand in beating him ... you can have mine any time."  
  
As a reaction everyone laughed and the tension disappeared completely. "Let's have brunch now, and then we'll deal with Riley and Giles' demon."  
  
*******  
  
"Now, what can you tell me?" she asked when Riley entered the house.  
  
"She and her vampire boyfriend are still living at the mansion, it obviously belongs to her now. And the other slayer lives there too, also together with an ensouled vampire."   
  
She raised her brows, "Very interesting. You prove to be very useful, my boy. Sit down, have some coffee," she offered.  
  
"No thanks," he managed to say. He wasn't completely comfortable around her. The way her cold eyes seemed to nail him made him shiver. She was even worse than Maggie Walsh, he thought, and not for the first time felt that an alliance with her hadn't been his wisest decision.  
  
She approached him and touched his cheek with her fingertips, "My dear boy, always so shy?" she laughed. A throaty, low noise. "And we could have so much fun together. Don't you think I'm attractive?"  
  
"N-no," he stuttered, "I mean yes, you're very attractive. Very," he assured her.  
  
She laughed again, "Still after that little blonde slayer, I see," she nodded knowingly, but her eyes were like ice. "What's about her that all the men fall for her? Is she the helpless type? Or is it the innocent air around her? Tell me, what's so special?"  
  
"N-nothing," Riley took a step back, away from her hand, which was still on his face. "This has nothing to do with her. But you're older than I..."  
  
"Oh yes," she grinned. "That I am. But I've heard it's quite fashionable to be with an older woman." Then she suddenly shrugged, "Well, I'm not really interested in you anyway." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "You may go now. Bring me new information soon. And don't disappoint me!"

Riley bolted from the house, glad when the sunshine surrounded him once again. The woman was downright creepy, and – he had to admit to himself – a lot more dangerous than he'd bargained for. He suddenly wasn't so sure anymore that he would make it out of this alive. And he didn't like the idea one little bit.  
  
... to be continued


	2. Part 2

**FIC: Will You Still Love Me? (2/10)  
**Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: duuuuh! Of course I don't own them, so don't sue. The title of the story is a song by "Chicago", so it isn't mine too.  
Spoilers: The whole B/A-Canon to be sure. This is the third story in a special B/A-clause-free-universe. To understand what's going on I highly recommend you read "One Moment Changes Everything" and "Something To Believe In" first. You can find both stories at my site: http://www.never-ending-love.de (Go to the series page. The whole series is called "Everchanging Tide").  
Summary: This is the sequel to the stories mentioned above. Buffy and Angel are still happily living together at the mansion. Oz hasn't left. But - as you know me - their happiness isn't eternal. Serious enemies are on their way to test the couple's love.  
Timeline: Set at the beginning of Seasons 5/2, which of course never happened the way they did on the show in this universe. I just want to give you an idea about the time. So Buffy and her friends are at the beginning of their second year in college.  
Distribution: want it, take it, but tell me where it goes.  
Rating: Mostly like the show, angst, fluff, mush ... so the whole thing  
Feedback: duuuh! Of course!  
Dedication: This goes to Philip who reminded me more than once that this still wasn't finished. Thanks!

  
"And now we're going to have one of the beloved research parties..." Xander joked as he entered Giles' apartment, but stopped dead in tracks at the sight in front of him. The other's behind him barely avoided running him over. "And wow ... hello there."  
  
"What?" Anya asked, not liking the tone of her boyfriend's voice. She'd heard it before and it always meant he was looking at an attractive female. Craning her neck, she tried to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah," Giles looked at the boy standing in the door, "come in, come in. Let me introduce you. This is Miss Madeline Stewart, an old friend of mine. She worked with the watcher's council once. She came to visit me for a while," he explained while the whole group entered his apartment.

Angel gave the two watchers an interested glance. The way Giles had emphasized the "Miss" was telling a lot.  
  
"Madeline, this is Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz, Buffy, Angel, Faith and Spike and, of course, Cordelia."  
  
"Good evening," Madeline Stewart stood up and extended a hand to every one of them. "I was so looking forward to meeting you all." She was a very attractive woman in her mid thirties, with short brown hair and expressive green eyes. 

The others nodded at her or greeted her with "hey" or "nice to meet you", but they were still trying to recover from this new development. It was one thing for Buffy to find Giles having an affair with Olivia, but somehow this seemed a little bit different.  
  
Willow was surprisingly the first to recover from the shock and gazed at Giles, "Where's Wesley?"  
  
"He'll be there in a few minutes. He's just getting something for me. Some herbs," the ex-watcher told her with a smile. "Take a seat all of you," he gestured towards his chairs and the sofa. "There's tea," with a frown at Xander   
he added, "or some of the horrible soft drinks you all seem to like so much."  
  
"Hey ... speak for the teenagers," Spike walked into the kitchenette, "I need some good old wine. Peaches?"  
  
"No thanks," Angel shook his head, "I prefer tea."  
  
"So," Madeline took her cup and held it between her hands, "You're Angel. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"I bet," Buffy grinned and placed herself on his lap. They both exchanged a grin and a short, sweet kiss.   
  
"Oh gross! Hey you two, this is research. Keep your private activities private," Cordelia rolled her eyes and leaned back. "All these love-birds around me. It's sickening."  
  
"Maybe you should try to find your own vampire or demon," Faith grinned and with a side-glance at Willow she added, "or werewolf for that matter."  
  
"No thanks," the former may-queen took a can of coke Xander had placed in front of her, "I want my boyfriends warm, without bloodlust and I'm not wild about closing them up three days a month either. And I don't even want to think about someone who can't keep his mouth shut about what happens in our bedroom."  
  
"You're just jealous because nobody gives you orgasms," Anya replied smugly.  
  
"Oh please! As if I'd want him to do that," Cordelia glanced at Xander and then shook her head in disgust.   
  
"You once said I was a good kisser," Xander protested.  
  
"When the light was out and I could imagine you were John Cusack," the former cheerleader shot back.  
  
"Please," Giles interrupted them with a shake of his head and an apologizing glance at Madeline. "They aren't always like that, you know."  
  
She had to laugh at that, "Don't apologize, Rupert. I'm enjoying it tremendously."  
  
"You do?" Willow looked at her in astonishment. "Giles never does. He thinks it's very un-adult-like."  
  
"But we all know that the watcher doesn't have much of a sense of humor," Spike came back to the group and found a spot beside his girlfriend. "Now, could someone enlighten us as to why we're spending a wonderful Sunday night at the watcher's apartment and not at home?"  
  
"Yes, well," Giles began when the door opened and his younger colleague entered.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. The new owner at the magic shop is such an idiot ... oh sorry, Madeline, I forgot," he apologized. "But really, he doesn't even know where his merchandise is. He needed more than ten minutes to find a special root Mr. Giles requested." He sighed, put the plastic bag down he had been carrying and poured himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Now, Giles. What's the what?" Buffy asked and leaned back towards Angel to snuggle into his embrace. If this meeting deprived her of bed-fun with her lover she could at least try to be as comfortable as possible. But they would have fun later as it was Faith's and Spike's evening for patrol.  
  
"Yeah, I would appreciate it if you'd get on with this," Faith looked at her watch, "I have to patrol. You know vampires to dust and demons to slay, and they're not waiting."  
  
"Yes, well," the ex-watcher began and looked at the group assembled in his living room. "Wesley and I have found some news about a demon coming here. It's still not certain, but if it comes to Sunnydale you need to be prepared."  
  
"No big," Buffy gave him a smile. "We stake him or cut his head off."  
  
"It's not that easy. This special demon can't be killed the usual way," Giles explained. "You need a magic powder to destroy the shield that's protecting him. For this Wesley went to the magic shop. We will mix the powder, but I need to explain to you how to use it."   
  
"Oh wow, an inventive demon," Faith joked. "The hellmouth is never short of surprises, that's for certain."  
  
"Yes," Giles took a book that was lying on the table. "I've asked Madeline to copy that passage for you all. It's a short incantation you have to recite while spreading the powder over the demon. Carry it with you at all times or even better, learn it." He handed the sheets to all of them.  
  
"Acrum digitum ... Giles, that's Latin and there are lots of words," Xander said with a certain horror in his eyes.  
  
"Actually, Latin isn't that complicated at all," Anya remarked casually. "There are much more complicated languages, like Chinese or certain African dialects."  
  
"How many languages do you speak exactly?" Wesley asked with sudden interest.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," she replied, tapping her chin with her forefinger and scrunching her nose in thought. Then after a moment, she sighed, "Well, I'm fluent in about twenty and can get around in thirty others."  
  
"What?" Xander yelped, the horror in his eyes intensifying. "Fifty languages. What are you? A genius?"  
  
"No, over 1100 years old," she said matter-of-factly. "You pick up one or two things in that time. And it pays to understand wishes in whatever language they come. I mean it wouldn't look too great if a girl wants her boyfriend to …," she trailed off when she saw the others staring at her, "What?" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air, "he asked."  
  
With a frown, Xander turned back to the guest in their circle. "She might be a language specialist, but I am not. How am I going to remember that ... stuff?" he asked and pointed at the spell.  
  
"For this you get the copy," Madeline gave him a smile. "But of course you'd be quicker if you'd learn it."  
  
"We will," Willow piped. "It's not difficult."  
  
Suddenly Buffy realized that Angel tensed under her and looked at him. His eyes wore a faraway expression. "Angel?" she asked concerned. When he didn't react, she repeated, "Angel?" this time a bit louder so that everyone was turning towards them.  
  
The vampire's head snapped up, "Oh sorry," he blinked and slightly shook his head, "I..." he frowned.  
  
"What is it?" his girlfriend asked again.   
  
He gave her a quick smile, but she could see the irritated expression in his eyes, "I'm fine," he said but then quickly glanced at Spike. His grand-childe seemed completely unaffected. He looked back at Buffy, "I'm fine," he repeated and this time his smile was genuine. "Really." He gave her a kiss and gazed at Giles. "What kind of demon is it?"  
  
"An Aserian," Madeline answered for the ex-watcher. "They're not very strong or powerful, but indestructible unless one uses the magic powder."  
  
Tearing her still concerned gaze away from her boyfriend, Buffy looked at the two ex-watchers, well three if you were exact, in front of her, "So we throw this stuff on it and say some Latin words and then we can kill it, right?"  
  
"Right," Wesley said with a nod.   
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turned around to face her boyfriend, "What?"  
  
"I need to get out of here for a moment," he told her, the irritated look back in his eyes. "There's something," he shook his head. "Come with me?"  
  
"Sure," she nodded and both got up, "Sorry Giles." With this both left the apartment.  
  
"What was that?" Xander gazed at the ex-watcher.  
  
"Don't ask me," he replied confused.  
  
*  
  
"Angel?" the slayer asked as soon as they were out in the darkness.  
  
"It's even stronger here," he said almost to himself.  
  
"What?" she demanded. "What is the matter?"  
  
"There's this feeling," he replied. "Whenever someone related to me is near I can feel it."  
  
"Related to you? But Angel, all your relatives are ... oh," her eyes went wide as understanding dawned. "You mean a vampire related to you."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "But it's even stronger this time. Almost as if..." he frowned. "But it can't be."  
  
"Can't be what? Angel, talk to me!"  
  
"Sorry," he looked at her. "There's a very strong bond between sire and childe, you know," he explained, sitting down on the steps. "It's almost spiritual."  
  
Buffy took the spot beside him and laid a hand on his knee. "So you feel that one of your childer is near?" She gave him a reassuring smile. "No big. We've had that before, remember? We can deal with it again."  
  
"No, it's not that." He locked his eyes with hers, "You don't understand Buffy, it was ... it was almost as if Darla was around."  
  
*  
  
"So you've been a watcher too?" Faith asked, taking a cookie.  
  
"Yes," Madeline nodded with a smile. "For five years. Well, actually, I never really worked with a slayer, not in the field."  
  
"In the field," Cordelia echoed and suppressed a grin.   
  
"It's how the council refers to it," Giles told her. "A lot of watchers are trained but only very few get to work with a slayer in the end."  
  
"But why train so many?" Willow frowned.  
  
"Because vampires do not only kill slayers," Spike said dryly.  
  
"Oh," the witch replied. "Oh," she said again, when it really hit her.   
  
"Yes, well," Giles took a sip from his tea, "I wonder what's the matter with Angel. I truly hope it's nothing serious," he sighed and saw that the others were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
It wasn't just that his slayer was distracted as soon as Angel's life was in danger. No, it was Angel himself. Over the last months, after being able to put Angelus behind, Giles had again realized what a great ally and friend the ensouled vampire could be. And Giles never liked his friends being in danger. Not to forget that a threat to Angel could very well become a threat to all of them.  
  
*  
  
"Darla?" Buffy stared at him. "But ... but you staked her. I was there."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "I know. That's what confuses me. I know it's not possible and still I felt her. Twice tonight."  
  
"Still?" she asked and when she saw his puzzled look she said, "What I meant is, do you still feel her now?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. It's gone. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe I'm just tired or something."  
  
She glanced at him doubtfully, "Whatever it was, maybe we should talk to Giles." When he was about to protest she held up a hand, "I don't say we should tell all of them. Just Giles. Maybe there's a simple explanation for it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," he said after a moment and then leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go in again. And later we talk to Giles."  
  
"Good," she smiled at him. "Love you," she said.  
  
"Love you too," he replied and got up. With entwined hands they joined their friends again.  
  
******  
  
"And?" the man asked when Darla came back into their house.  
  
"He felt me," she replied with a cold grin. "I could see it. He's confused."  
  
He grinned as well, "That's good. But he didn't see you?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Do you think I'm a fool?"  
  
"You're human now," he reminded her.   
  
"That doesn't take away the centuries of experience," she said and sat down.   
  
"Very well," he nodded. "How is it going with the boy?"  
  
"Riley?" she laughed. "He's an idiot, but like all of them he's got the hots for the slayer." She shook her head disbelievingly. "I still don't know what they see in her."  
  
"We have to find a way to get Angelus *and* William, to fight two vampires and two slayers is too much," he said after a while. 

"Forget about William," she said dismissively. "He's never been a threat to anyone. Well, it's no surprise really, thinking who made him."

"Drusilla would be a good asset to our group. I know she is insane, but her psychic talents could be very useful."

Darla gave him a disgusted look, "Usuful, huh? She'd give me headaches without end. Her constant whining was always getting on my nerves. No, thanks. Psychic or not, I can very well do without her. Never understood why my boy had to have her."

"She's beautiful," he replied, licking his lips.

Her brows rose in indignation, "Men," she huffed, "Vampires or humans, they can only think of the one thing. He had me. So why did he have to have her? I've had more than 200 years of experience, plus I once did this professionally. You can't tell me there's anyone out there who can make it more perfect for him."

A cold smile appeared on his lips, "Seems he's found someone to satisfy his needs."

Her eyes flashed with fury, "This is not Angelus. This is some soul-bound puppy. My dear boy is somewhere deep inside, longing to finally come out again. And when he does," she smiled, took a delighted breath, "I can hardly wait to see him in action again. The world will vibrate with fear and horror. And once again we'll bring fear into the harts of all those pathetic humans. And we'll start with the Slayer. This little blond cheerleader will learn what it means to mess with my property."  
  
****  
  
"So suddenly - like out of the blue - you had a feeling of your sire being near, right?" Giles asked again to be one hundred percent certain he'd understood what Angel and Buffy had just told him.  
  
The vampire nodded and took his girlfriend's hand. She gave him a smile in response. "It was strange. The last time I felt like that was when she suddenly appeared in my apartment shortly before I staked her."  
  
"Hmm," the ex-watcher said, then took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Giles?" Buffy gave him an impatient look.   
  
"Well," he put his glasses back on and took a deep breath, "I'm not sure what to think about this."  
  
"Welcome to the club," Angel said sarcastically. "I know she's dead. She can't be around. Yet I felt as if she was."  
  
"And you're absolutely sure none of your childer can arouse a feeling like that?" Giles asked, sipping at his tea he'd freshly made after the others had left the apartment. Wesley had thankfully taken Madeline out for dinner, so that   
the three of them were alone now.  
  
"Absolutely," the vampire replied without hesitation. "The bond between sire and childe is very special," he explained, looking at Buffy for a moment, not certain she was ready to hear what he was going to say. But somehow he felt she had a right to know. Their relationship was much stronger now and if they were going to be together for years he had to reveal his secrets bit by bit.   
  
"When she made me I was attracted to her. Physically I mean. Although thinking about it now I'm not so sure. I was extremely drunk that night," he didn't evaluate it any further knowing that Giles would understand what he meant by that. "Anyways. I was feeling miserable, having realized that I could never live up to my father's expectations. He wanted me to be the perfect son, which I wasn't. From my point of view at that time I tried my best, and it still wasn't enough for him." He sighed, rubbed his forehead, "It was … frustrating. Extremely so. I …," he glanced at Buffy, who was listening intently, "I became … a favorite with our local prostitutes. That special night I was at our local pub drinking and flirting with women. Then Darla came in, saw me and chose me."

"Chose you?"

Angel saw Buffy frown and nodded, "Yeah. I didn't know it at first, but she was quite taken with me. Later she told me. Maybe I should feel flattered." He let out an unhappy laugh at that and looked at his girlfriend again, "so in a way I was a Chosen One as well." She squeezed his hand, smiled at him understandingly and he continued. "She promised to show me a new world and asked me if I wanted it. I agreed." He ran his hand through his hair, "I actually agreed to become a vampire although I didn't understand at all what that meant. I was just excited to experience something new, thrilled by the power she promised I'd have. Plus I had left my home on an argument with my father."

He shook his head, "Argument. It was … bad. He told me I shouldn't be thinking about ever coming back."

Buffy grimaced, thinking about another day she'd heard the same words, "Sounds familiar."  
  
Angel squeezed her hand, then went on, "We spent almost 150 years together, and she was obsessed with me. I don't want to call it love because I seriously doubt a vampire is capable of that feeling," he looked at Buffy again, this time deeply, "unless he's got a soul." A smile flickered over his features then his gaze wandered back to Giles, "I was addicted to her, although - and you experienced Angelus first hand - it had nothing to do with affection. But even a bastard like him can't get over the sire-childe-bond. Although it doesn't always mean that sire and childe stay together. Usually they split up after some time.  
  
"That we stayed together was mostly Darla's doing. She was thrilled by Angelus' behavior, aroused by his cruelty. When the demon's obsessions went to Drusilla for a while, she was furious. But she realized Angelus would be bored soon, and she liked the way my demon drove the girl towards insanity." Angel took a deep breath. Talking about all this was hard, it was almost like living through it for a second time. Buffy's presence at his side helped and the fact her hand hadn't even twitched in his' was the most amazing experience in his life. Her love was deep, true and unwavering. And in the way she held his hand she tried to show it to him.  
  
"Then to show me her great affection she gave me a present. She brought a gypsy girl to me." He shook his head again, "The rest is history already. After I got my soul back I was devastated. I tried to go back to Darla, she was the only person I could go to, but she threw me out of the house, despising me for the soul. I never forget the hatred in her eyes when she realized what had happened to me. She almost spat it in my face 'you have a soul'.  
  
"So our ways parted. I was desperate, not able to deal with the images in my head, the voices, the faces," he had to take another unnecessary breath to steady his voice. "Some years went by until I felt her again. It went through me like a lightning bolt and we were together," he looked at Buffy, "without me losing my soul," he added, pulled the slayer's hand to his mouth and kissed it. Then he gazed back at Giles, "Because of that it never occurred to me that something could happen when Buffy and I ... well, you know."  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded in understanding and looked at his slayer. He wasn't really surprised to see that she had moved even closer to the man she loved to assure him she was okay with everything he'd told them, that she understood. It was an amazing bond they shared and it dawned him that until today he hadn't really understood the depth of their love, the degree of acceptance. It was without question and in acceptance that whatever would happen would happen to both of them. Giles wondered if he'd ever seen something like that before and his silent answer was no. On the other hand, there weren't many couples like Buffy and Angel. Sure Faith and Spike were together, but their bond hadn't been tested the same way, so nobody could say what their relationship was worth, although the watcher had seen real affection between the blonde vampire and the brunette slayer.  
  
"But coming back to the sire-childe-bond," Angel continued. "The feeling a childe has towards its sire is deep. Deeper than the sire feels towards his childe, although I doubt it was the same with Darla. As I told you before she was really obsessed with Angelus and 150 odd years did nothing to lessen it. She despised the fact that I had a soul but still couldn't really let go of me. She never accepted the fact that I had a soul.  
  
"When she came into my apartment, shortly before I staked her, I knew it at once. I mean, I felt her in the room. She tried to convince me to kill Buffy. She could feel I loved her and was jealous. I hadn't realized it that moment, but later it was crystal clear, because I could feel her emotions. Giles, you have to understand that I share blood with her. It's a sacred bond for a vampire. A childe feels when the sire dies, even if he's far away. It's as if part of the childe dies too."   
  
A sharp intake of breath made him turn towards Buffy who looked at him with wide understanding eyes and he knew that she'd realized for the first time what it had meant to him to kill Darla that night. What demonstration of love it had been to choose her above his sire. She pulled his large hand into her lap and held it there between her two tiny ones.   
  
"So what I want to know is," he asked after a while looking back to the watcher, "if there's a possibility that someone or something can make me feel like that? I first thought it was just my imagination, but the longer I think about it the more I'm convinced the feeling was real and I don't like it at all," he finished his long speech.  
  
Giles gazed at the couple for a while. He could see how hard it had been for Angel to tell them all this and he understood now why they had wanted to talk to him privately. This was not for a big audience and certainly not something that needed some silly remarks from Xander. And the ex-watcher could also see how much his slayer had matured and part of it was because of her relationship with Angel. Some years ago she would have screamed and cried, maybe even ran away, but now she stayed and held her lover's hand, her eyes assuring him that she understood and accepted. And even more important, loved.  
  
"I really have to look this up," he said finally, smiling a bit sheepishly. "I'm afraid vampire relationships aren't my territory and I don't know how much I can find in the books. I doubt other watchers or scientists ever tried to elaborate on this certain subject."  
  
Angel had to laugh at his words. He knew the situation wasn't funny, but somehow he couldn't help it and it helped to lessen the tension that still filled the room. "Well I suppose it isn't really important, and as I've the first   
vampire with a soul as far as I know, there hasn't been any reason to think about a vampire's feelings so far."  
  
"No, certainly not," Giles agreed. "The watcher's task is it to train the slayer and keep her alive as long as possible." He thought for a moment, "Maybe, if you allow me, I would like to talk about this special problem with Wesley and Madeline, without telling them all the details of course. But maybe they can think of something. Madeline is a fully trained watcher and she's always been very bright."  
  
"Okay," Angel said after a moment's hesitation. "They know about Darla anyway because they've read the watcher diaries. Wesley - since he was Buffy's watcher for a short time - should even know I staked her."  
  
Giles put his glasses down again, "We will do our best to find out if something like a sire-childe bond can be faked - can we call it that?" when he saw the vampire nod, he continued, "In the meantime, you should be careful."  
  
"Careful?" Buffy frowned. So far she'd been so concentrated on the things Angel had told them, but now her mind began to race. "You don't think..."  
  
"I don't think anything," the ex-watcher assured her quickly, a bit too quickly for her taste. "But if we agree that someone tried to arouse this certain feeling in Angel then we have to assume that they, whoever they are, are trying to gain something by it." He looked at the vampire, "Angel, maybe you should tell Spike about this. I'm sure he'll understand. After all he had a very special bond with his sire too, right? I mean he and Drusilla were almost inseparable. Try to stick together during the day and during the night," he smiled, "well you'll be with Buffy. Just try not to be alone as long as we haven't figured out what's going on."  
  
"You sound very serious, Giles," the slayer said, squeezing Angel's hand tightly, "do you think he could be in danger."  
  
"Buffy..." the vampire tried to interrupt her, but one look into her eyes silenced him.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "I want to know. Do you think he might be in danger?" she gazed at the man she still saw as her watcher, sometimes even as her father.   
  
He hesitated a moment, then he nodded, "It's possible. This is the hellmouth. The fact that he's with the slayer makes him a prime target, Buffy. Maybe it doesn't even have to do with him. Maybe they're just trying to get to you through him. We can't be sure. The only thing we can do is keep our eyes open and stick together. And I promise that Wesley, Madeline and I will research non-stop until we've figured out what's going on."  
  
Buffy could do nothing but stare at him. Angel had more than once tried to stay away from her not to endanger her with his presence. It hadn't once occurred to her that it could also happen the other way around, and the thought scared her to the bone.  
  
... to be continued

Feedback? Please send it to Connemara.Scarlets@t-online.de or leave a review. Thanks for reading.

'No cracks about the coat, Cordelia. Where I go, it goes.' Angel to Cordy in "Anam Cara" by Gem.

'You're a part of me. Not loving you is something I'm not made for. As simple as that.' Angel to Buffy in "Simply Love" by me.

'We could have fun. Just think what fun we could have with your stamina and my experience. I could show you things you wouldn't dare to dream about today. That soul-boy loser of yours would never do that, too much of a gentleman, that idiot.' Angelus to Buffy in "The Night Remembers" by me.

'The love in her eyes drew Angel like a beacon, the only source of light in his dark world and, unable to resist her, he found himself smiling back as the world around them faded into the background. The smile lit his eyes from within and Willow, Cordelia and Jenny all inhaled sharply at the sight; brooding he was amazingly handsome, smiling he was devastating.' From "The Wish" by AnglicVampyre

'...it's the chip, I know. Dru hates it, you hate it ... Big Bad Spike ain't so bad anymore. He's gone all soft and mushy inside, and even sat there and watched the Slayer and her pet vampire going at it without any of his hilariously funny insults." Spike to Buffy and Angel in "The Worst Kind of Torture" by Serena (yum!)

'Behave or I'll turn you into a rat. I've got that part of the spell down, it's the turning back into a person that's giving me trouble.' Willow to Riley in "One more Morning" by Drusilla

'It was an instinct she thought later. What should she have done? Spike had her *naked*. In a crypt. He was in full game face, growling at her. There was a broken pair of handcuffs hanging off the headboard, and the room looked like a cyclone had hit it - signs of struggle, in her opinion. She didn't take time to think she just acted from years of training and habit ... There was no way she could have done anything different. She kicked him in the head, shattered one of the bedposts ... And staked him.' From "A Big Festival of Suck" by Ducks

'You have great breasts. I remember that very clearly.' 'You forget my best friend, you remember my breasts. An undead man is still a man.' Angel and Buffy in "Phoenix Burning" by Yahtzee

'I thought Spike had made me feel alive. And he does - he makes me laugh, he pisses me off, and I  think, all things considered, I like being with him. But for the first time since I've been back, in Angel's arms like this ... this is being alive, alive the way I really remember it used to be. More alive than I've felt in a long time. Tight against him, breathing him again, feeling my heart jackhammer. And I love him so much it hurts, this moment now more than ever.' Buffy thinking in "Shadow of a Dream" by Molly


	3. Part 3

**FIC: Will You Still Love Me? (3/10)  
**Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: duuuuh! Of course I don't own them, so don't sue. The title of the story is a song by "Chicago", so it isn't mine too.  
Spoilers: The whole B/A-Canon to be sure. This is the third story in a special B/A-clause-free-universe. To understand what's going on I highly recommend you read "One Moment Changes Everything" and "Something To Believe In" first. You can find both stories at my site: http://www.never-ending-love.de (Go to the series page. The whole series is called "Everchanging Tide").  
Summary: This is the sequel to the stories mentioned above. Buffy and Angel are still happily living together at the mansion. Oz hasn't left. But - as you know me - their happiness isn't eternal. Serious enemies are on their way to test the couple's love.  
Timeline: Set at the beginning of Seasons 5/2, which of course never happened the way they did on the show in this universe. I just want to give you an idea about the time. So Buffy and her friends are at the beginning of their second year in college.  
Distribution: want it, take it, but tell me where it goes.  
Rating: Mostly like the show, angst, fluff, mush ... so the whole thing  
Feedback: duuuh! Of course!  
Dedication: This goes to Philip who reminded me more than once that this still wasn't finished. Thanks!

_AN: ... indicates a dream; the quotes in the dream are taken from the Angel-season-1-episode "The Prodigal", and it refers to a conversation between Darla and Angelus.___

_AN 2: ## ... ## indicates flashbacks; the quotes are taken from the__Angel-season-1-episode "The Prodigal" and from the Angel-season-2-episode "Fool For Love"._

"You need that too," Willow said handing a book to the slayer standing beside her. When she got no reaction she tried again, "Buffy?"

"What?" the blonde's head snapped around. "Oh sorry, Will. What did you say?"

"The book," the witch nodded towards the object in her left hand. "You need that too."

Taking it, the slayer took a deep breath and gave her friend an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Willow rolled her eyes but grinned nevertheless, "Who would've noticed?" Suddenly, a worried expression entered her eyes and she glanced at Buffy who seemed again far away. She probably wouldn't even notice...

"Hi."

Damn.

"Hi Riley," the witch chirped while her concerned eyes went to the slayer who stared at the blonde boy with a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Willow," Riley gave the redhead a smile, then his eyes rested on Buffy. "Hi, Buffy."

"You've really got some nerve talking to me," she hissed. Anger was good, she thought. Underneath, the raw and pure panic that materialized at the sight of Riley, was a lot harder to handle.

"I wanted to apologize," he flashed her a quick smile. "And maybe we ...well ... couldn't we start fresh?"

"You …," Buffy had to swallow. The never of the man … "You really think we could…," the slayer shook her head. "You took a friend of mine prisoner, then helped capture me, and finally you tried to kill my boyfriend. So I think *not*!" Shooting Willow a brief glance both girls turned around to move away, but a hand on her arm stopped Buffy.

"Your boyfriend was a vampire. You cannot call that the usual kind of boyfriend," Riley said. "Buffy, I was trained to hunt them, to fight them. But I've learned a lot. I've left the Initiative, because I realized what they did was wrong. I just want a second chance - just to be a friend."

"No," the slayer shook her head emphatically, then stared at the hand on her arm and back into Riley's face. No way she would let him worm his way back into their lives, no way she'd give him a chance to hurt Angel. She would never forget the night she'd thought Angel was dead. She still had nightmares about it, and Riley was in them. Glaring at him, she pulled her arm away, "Let go of me. Stay away from us, Riley." Her eyes narrowed, "And don't even try to think about harming my boyfriend again, because this time I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't hurt him. As I said, I learned a  lot."

"Yeah," she gave him a cold stare, "So did I. And one of the things I've learned is never to trust a face just because it seems nice and honest. You should take the warning seriously, Riley."

"You hunt vampires, you won't kill humans," he argued, but removed his hand. 

She looked into his eyes for a long moment, "You shouldn't count on that." With this she turned and left the library.

*****

Angel had gone back to sleep after Buffy had left. Not that he'd been particularly tired, but sunlight always made him sleepy. Besides, he wasn't thrilled about the idea of talking to Spike again, not that he really minded the other vampire. They'd become quite good friends during the past year. Who would've thought? Angel had to laugh at that. He'd never been fond of Spike. Not in his evil times that is; Angelus had been too arrogant to even really notice the blonde vampire. For him he was just some stupid idiot, interfering with his plans. Too simple minded.

_## You've got me and my women hiding in the luxury of a mineshaft, all__because William the Bloody likes the attention. This is not a reputation we need.##_

And later, after Angel had regained his soul, Spike had been nothing but a painful reminder of a time, Angel tried so hard to forget. Plus, Dru was always with him, the walking, talking, murdering proof of his greatest sins. No, he certainly hadn't favored him after he'd regained his soul. No, certainly not.

And these days all his grand-childe talked about was 'his slayer'. Not that Angel was any better. His thoughts were pretty much on a one-way trip as well. Two vampires living with two slayers. He had to chuckle. Things couldn't get any weirder. But for a vampire with a soul and all the memories of the past, it was a good life. Hell, it was the best. Who would've thought that he would ever meet his soulmate, that he had to live almost 250 years to have her in his life. The world was a crazy place, that was for certain.

Not in all his life or un-life had he'd experienced something like his feelings for Buffy. When he was with her it was as if nothing else mattered, and when they made love he lost himself in her. Completely. No wonder he'd lost his soul being with her ... only with her. While making love to her, being close, he forgot all about guilt and pain, there was only Buffy, beside him, around him, inside of him, there was no room left for thoughts. All he could do then was feel.

It was perfect happiness.

Last night after they'd returned from Giles, Buffy had been distracted, even brooding. Later in their bedroom, he'd almost felt despair in the way she had made love to him. He hadn't talked to her about it, but he knew what had been on her mind. He had wanted to throttle Giles for telling her Angel could be in danger because of the slaying. She had enough on her shoulders – she didn't need any more responsibilities. A big plus of their relationship had always been the fact that he could fight for himself, that she didn't need to look out for him.

It made them equal and it gave her security. Now one sentence from her watcher had shaken that. That fundamental trust that Angel was strong enough to survive, no matter what. That she didn't need to protect him. He knew he had to be very careful during the next few days in order to destroy her doubts.

He hated to see her distracted like that. She didn't need it, at the wrong moment it could even prove fatal. Especially with the new demon threat Giles had mentioned. She needed to focus, needed to concentrate, not worry about his safety. 

Those thoughts were still in his mind when he fell back into a restless sleep.

*****

"You busy?" Spike opened the door to his girlfriend's room and saw her sitting in front of the computer screen. They shared a bed at night but she still insisted on having her own room.

"No," she shook her head and smiled at him, gesturing for him to enter. "I could use a distraction right now. Math is really a pain in the ass."

"Math, huh?" the vampire grimaced and seated himself on the stuffed armchair in the corner. "Wasn't my territory either." Seeing her doubtful look he added, "When I was human that is."

"So?" she smiled, "What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You have a certain expression, like 'I need to talk about this'." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Peaches and the slayer," he said after a while, "Did you notice anything?"

"Notice what?" she asked.

He shrugged, stood up and began to pace. "Don't know. First of all, they leave the 'party' last night, then they come back and behave as if nothing happened. Then they stay there after we all left.  And finally, they go straight to their bedroom without even saying good-night."

Faith shook her head, "Still lost here."

"I've done some thinking, you know. The watcher, he's a bit like a father to her, right?"

"Yeah, I think," the brunette slayer replied still not understanding what he wanted to say. "And?"

Spike stopped and looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, "Do you ... I mean ... do you think they plan to get married?"

Faith stared at him for a long moment and when what he'd said finally sunk in she began to laugh.

*****

 _"Welcome to my world. It hurts, I know, but not for long. Birth is always painful."___

_ "I could feel them, above me, as I slept in the earth – their__heartbeats. Their blood - coursing - through their veins."___

_ "Yes."___

_ "Was it a dream?"___

_ "A dream for you. Soon: their nightmare."___

_ ...___

_ "It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"___

_ "Perfect sense."___

_ "You can do anything, have anyone in the village. Who will it be?"_

Angel bolted upright in his bed once more, panting heavily. He ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. He hadn't had that dream for a long time. The dream about his awakening as a vampire. After the events of last night, it didn't particularly surprise him. But that didn't mean he liked it. This image was connected to others. Pictures that hit too close to home.

He closed his eyes in agony. Images of his sister lying in the corner, her blood drained from her veins, his mother, his father with a look of pure horror in his eyes ... no, he didn't want to see it. He didn't want to remember what the demon in his body had done to his family. He didn't want to think about the fact that his own anger for his father had triggered the demon's actions.

##

_Angelus looked at the man who'd made him feel low all through his human life, "You're no different from the rest of them, - are you, father?__Cowering in their houses, boarding up the windows, smearing that foul herb in the doorways. You'd think something evil, and vile, and monstrous had taken to terrorizing this village, and everyone in it."___

_"Be gone, unclean thing! A demon cannot enter a home where it's not welcome. He must be invited!"___

_"That's true. - But I was invited" ... "She thought I returned to her, an angel."_

##

Groaning Angel tried to push that particular image away. Kathy! She'd been the only human being to love him unconditionally - had overlooked the fact that he'd been a useless, drunken bastard, and his demon had taken immense pleasure in killing her and even more in showing her dead body to his father.

No!

Taking a deep breath, Angel pushed the covers away from his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Sitting there he paused again.

 _##_

_ "Now I've won."___

_ "You're sure?"___

_ "Of course. I proved who had the power here."___

_ "You think?"___

_ "What?"___

_ "Your victory over him took but moments."___

_ "Yes?"___

_ "But his defeat of you will last lifetimes."___

_ "What are you talking about? He can't defeat me now."___

_ "Nor can he ever approve of you, in this world or in any other.__What we once were informs all that we have become. The same love will infect our heart, even if they no longer beat. Simple death won't__change that."___

_##___

Darla had known that day. She'd understood. She'd always understood what went on in his head. 

God, he had Buffy now, why would Darla suddenly enter his mind like this? And why on earth would he compare them all of a sudden? He ran his hands over his face. By staking her, as painful as it had been, he'd thought he had gotten rid of her ghost in his life. But again she'd been right. Simple death didn't change anything.

****

"What the hell is so funny about that," Spike asked, annoyance clearly audible in his voice. "Stop laughing, slayer! This isn't funny."

"You... said..." Faith couldn't stop laughing, holding her stomach she was only able to talk in between, "that ... before. But it is," she burst out laughing again.

"No, it is not. I may have a soul and all and I can live with the fact that a vampire and a slayer are sleeping together, hell, that's what we do, but marriage? My grand-sire marrying a slayer ... that's ... that's..." helplessly he threw his hands in the air. "I don't even know what it is. Bloody hell."

Struggling to become serious again Faith looked at him, "Where did you get that idea from? It would be the last thing I would think of." She paused for a moment, "Well, probably not the last thing, because they're very much into each other and all, but Angel wouldn't do that. He had enough trouble accepting that a relationship between the two of them could work at all."

"You think?" Spike looked at her with a mixture of hope and doubt.

"I'm positive," the brunette nodded. "But you're right about one point. They were acting strange yesterday. Maybe something private. A slayer-vampire-private-thing you know."

The blonde vampire let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. Not that he needed to breathe in the first place. "I truly hope you're right. Because the other thing..." he shook his head. "I'm going to leave you to your math or whatever you were doing."

On his way out she heard him mutter, "God, I hope she's right" and again her body shook with laughter.

*****

"Arrgh, isn't he the biggest jerk on earth," Buffy looked at Willow who sat beside her on a bench in front of the library.

"Who?"

The slayer shot her an are-you-stupid look.

"Oh, oh ... you mean Riley," the witch gave her an apologetic smile and then suddenly focused on someone behind the blonde. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," came the shy reply.

Buffy turned around and came face to face with a blonde girl she'd never seen before. Looking back and forth between her and the redhead beside her, she shot Willow a questioning glance.

"Oh, Buffy," the witch chirped. "That's Tara, I kinda' met her last week in this new Wiccan group at the campus I told you about. It's all boo-boo, but Tara here is a real witch."

"Boo.Boo?" the slayer asked.

"You know. They talk a lot, but there's nothing to it. Tara," Willow gazed at the blonde girl, "this is my best friend Buffy."

"Hi," Tara smiled shyly at the other blonde.

"Hi, Tara. Nice to meet you."

"How about a cup of coffee? Anybody in?" the redhead asked.

When the others both nodded she gave them a smile and the three girls headed for the cafeteria.

******

"Peaches," Spike raised a brow seeing his grand-sire sitting on a sofa in the hall.

"Spike," Angel didn't look up.

"Didn't you say something about going back to sleep?" the blonde vampire asked. He was irritated at seeing Angel there. Not that it was unusual for him to sit somewhere brooding but today he seemed odd - somehow.

The dark-haired vampire ran a hand through his hair realizing that he had done that a lot today. "I woke up from a dream," he began and then looked up for the first time. "I dreamt about the time of my awakening and about ... Darla."

"I see," Spike nodded understandingly. He was probably the only person in the world who could really understand what was going on with his grand-sire at the moment. Well, not exactly he thought. Spike had seen his sire die, while Angel had staked Darla. That was a big difference, something Spike was glad he didn't have to experience.

"No, you don't," came the reply and Spike's head snapped up. "Yesterday night," Angel continued, "I thought I felt her."

"Felt whom?"

"Darla," the dark-haired vampire looked him right into the eye. "I thought I felt Darla. Two times. It was more than weird."

Spike let out a laugh and shot his grand-sire a disbelieving glance, "I can relate to that. If I felt Dru, it would be more than weird. Are you 100% certain?"

"About feeling her, yeah," Angel nodded. "But the rest..." he trailed off shaking his head and giving his grand-childe a certain look.

"She is dead after all. Well, she was already dead but now she's dust, gone..." Spike stopped and held up a hand when he saw the growl building in the dark-haired vampire's throat. "Just wanted to be certain. I wasn't present when you drove the stake home."

"The bolt," Angel snapped.

"Excuse me?" his grand-childe was lost.

"It wasn't a stake. It was a bolt. I never told you, did I?" he took a deep breath and leaned back.

"No, but I know you staked ... sorry ... bolt-staked her to save the slayer's life. God that was something. When I heard about it I couldn't stop laughing. I thought you were so pathetic. Or my demon did, that is." He glanced towards the stairs, "Today I can understand you. I'd do the same in a heartbeat. But at that time ... well, I had to think about the times you two were together. You and Darla, I mean. You were inseparable and I thought yours was a love for eternity."

Angel shot him a surprised look and then a slow smile crept up his face.

"What?" Spike shot him a look. "That girl upstairs is important to me. I have a soul too, you know."

"I'm still getting used to this," his grand-sire replied. "And to the fact that I see you as a friend. For about 150 years you annoyed the hell out of me, it's not easy to break certain patterns."

"Yeah," the blond vampire nodded, still shocked at having heard the word "friend" from Angel's lips. But hell, he saw him as a friend too. Then it hit him, "That was the reason you talked to the watcher last night?"

"Yes," his grand-sire nodded and gave his grand-childe a quizzical look when he saw him release a breath. "Why?"

"Nothing," Spike made a dismissive gesture with his hand, but inwardly he released a breath. "And did the watcher come up with an explanation?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "It isn't really part of the watcher training to learn about vampire-feelings. He's going to look into his books though. But I fear he won't have much luck." He shook his head again, "First I thought it was just a weird feeling, but when it happened the second time I concentrated and it was true. It wasn't some fake, I really felt her." Again his hand went through his hair, hopefully this wasn't becoming a regular habit, "It was so real, it still throws me."

"As I said, I thought you two were meant for eternity," he suddenly shrugged, "but then there was a time a thought of me and Dru the same way. And it was before we got our souls back," he sighed, "Never mind. What did your slayer say?" he asked.

"She held my hand and tried to show me she understood. But of course that's..."

"...impossible," the blonde vampire finished his sentence. How could any human understand that kind of relationship.

Angel quickly glanced at him and the look they exchanged that moment was one of deep understanding. "And then Giles suggested maybe someone tried to arouse these feelings in me to get to Buffy through it."

An angry look appeared on Spike's features, "God that watcher sometimes has a big mouth."

"You can say that again," his grand-sire agreed. "As if she doesn't have enough going on around her already."

"You should've punched him the moment he opened his mouth. If he'd said that to my girl..."

"It's okay, Spike. The damage was done before I could say anything. So I tried to act as casual as possible afterwards, but she was different ... hell, of course she was different," he almost shouted and stood up. "I can clearly remember what I felt when I thought Alanna was going after her because of me."

"Calm down mate, the girl is tough," his grand-childe said. "She'll get through this."

"I know," Angel nodded and sat down again. "But she shouldn't have to."

"You're not trying to load the guilt on yourself again, are you? Because that'd be complete nonsense."

His grand-sire held up a hand, "No. I mean you're right. It wasn't what I meant. I know now that a vampire is probably the best choice for a slayer. If he has a soul, that is. With a human she would have to worry all the time. What I meant was that no girl of her age should have to carry such a great responsibility. Hell, Spike, she was only 15 when she was called and tried to shield her parents from what she had to face, because she thought they wouldn't be able to handle it. That's certainly not the way it should go."

"I agree," Spike leaned back. "But then look at Faith. I don't know if she ever told you about the details, but she had it pretty tough as a girl. For her the slaying was some kind of sanctuary. For the first time she wasn't the victim anymore but the hunter."

"So the slaying was good for Faith, but it certainly wasn't any kind of sanctuary for Buffy," Angel shot back, then took a deep breath. "Sorry. This still makes me angry. Then at 16 she falls in love with a vampire and on her 17th birthday he turns into his evil self."

"And she's still standing," Spike interrupted his grand-sire. "Peaches, that should tell you something. She's strong. She won't break. She's the strongest girl I've ever met. Because she's got all her friends, her watcher, her mom ... and not to forget you. Faith on the other hand..." he trailed off, but was certain Angel would catch what he'd meant by this.

And he did. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, his grand-sire stood up at last and looked at him, "Some blood for you too?"

*****

"I have never heard of something like this," Wesley said after Giles had finished telling him and Madeline about what had happened to Angel the night before.

"Neither have I," the female watcher opened a book that was laying in front of her. "But then nobody ever taught us about vampires that way. I still can't believe the council wasn't more interested in Angel. His story is so fascinating."

Giles exchanged a look with Wesley and then gazed at her, "I agree that his story is quite extraordinary as is the fact that he's in a long-time relationship with a slayer - one that is obviously working, but fascinating?"

"Well, it is," Madeline exclaimed. "Come on, Rupert. Don't look at me that way!"

"What way?" he glanced at her, irritated, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She raised a brow, "You know what I mean. I haven't got a crush on him. I could be his elder sister."

"Hardly," Wesley said dryly.

"Well not in years but in looks anyway and it's totally not the point," she shot back. "But think about the possibilities of what could be learned from the inside of a vampire. A vampire who doesn't lie, who certainly had time to reflect about his life. Just think about it." It was pretty obvious that this subject excited her.

Giles grinned inwardly. She'd always been like that, one reason the council never placed her in active duty. Too emotional they'd said. Him, they'd always seen as the cool one and for that, the ideal watcher. What a joke. Smiling at Madeline he said, "You're free to ask Angel whatever you want. Or Spike for that matter. But can we now come back to the matter at hand. I know that you heard about Buffy and Angel, Madeline, whatever affects him affects her. It was one of the reasons I didn't like their relationship at first. But I too had to learn that in the end it was this relationship that gives her the strength to go on. So let's try to find an explanation for this."

When his two colleagues nodded, Giles gave them a smile, put his glasses back on and began to read.

 ... to be continued

Feedback? Please send it to Connemara.Scarlets@t-online.de or leave a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
